


Longing Home

by Khalaris (Rowan_Singfield)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Singfield/pseuds/Khalaris
Summary: A quiet moment on New Caprica.





	Longing Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ on 24 March 2009.

She looked happy. He hadn't seen that look on her often in all the time he'd known her. But this was her doing what she did best, finally doing what she loved most. Teaching. She smiled at one of the boys, explaining something to him. It was worth it, he thought. All the troubles, the anger, the sacrifices. Just to see her happy. That something so simple could achieve so much, he marvelled. Her classroom barely deserved the name, being nothing more than a tent filled with a bunch of children.

 

She hadn't noticed him enter the tent. It was a pleasant surprise to see him standing there watching her. Their eyes met and for a moment the world seemed to slow down around them. The corners of his lips tugged upward almost imperceptibly.

The moment was over when the children turned to see what their teacher was looking at.

"Children, say hello to the Admiral."

"Hello, Admiral Bill!", they chorused.

 

Half an hour later the last of her students had been picked up by their parents, leaving Bill and Laura alone in the tent.

"I missed you," he said.

"Nice moustache," she answered.


End file.
